Technical Field
The invention relates to a dispensing device and more particularly to a foam dispensing device having a motionless mixer tube for mounting on the end of the dispensing device which mixes pressurized air with at least two materials creating an aerated foam compound. More particularly, the invention relates to such a foam dispensing device whereby the pressurized air is injected into the motionless mixer tube for aerating both of the materials after the materials have been exposed to one another but before the materials are thoroughly mixed together by the motionless mixer tube.